dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Organa vs Lucina
Leia Organa vs Lucina is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 8! Star Wars vs Fire Emblem! Two more princesses fight to the death, but will it be blaster fire or swordplay that holds the key? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Leia had been separated from her group of rebels and was about to take shelter in an unknown village. She noticed that an Imperial Officer had been putting up posters for a 'Highly Dangerous' fugitive that must be brought down immediately. After the Stormtroopers and Imperial Garrison left, Leia crept towards the tents but she was stopped by a blue haired lady: Lucina. "Hold it there, criminal." she drew her blade before Leia and backed the princess away from the village. "Please, don't be fooled by the Empire's lies." Leia pleaded, while also smartly looking to arm her blaster. Lucina remained stern though. "I hold no view on your political battle, but I know the Empire will be back with deadly force if we harbour you here." Quickly, Leia drew her weapon and fired, but Lucina deflected the shot with the Falchion. Leia leapt back and took aim again, this time as Lucina got ready to charge. Here we go! Blaster fire came Lucina's way thick and fast, but the princess of Ylisse was able to deflect with ease. She then closed the distance and slashed towards Leia's throat. The senator stepped back, and then reached out with a kick, knocking Lucina down. Leia fired again, this time singing Lucina on the shoulder and slowing her down. As Lucina rose to her feet, Leia rolled a Thermal Detonator towards her and dived for cover. Lucina caught on and barely got out of harm's way. She then slashed Leia several times with a Dancing Blade combination, and followed with an attempt at the Shield Breaker. Leia sidestepped and then smacked her weapon on the face of Lucina. The Ylisse princess was dazed again, and Leia sensed her advantage. She shot out with her legs as quickly as she could, catching the knees. She then raised her own knee into Lucina's face, knocking her down on her back. Lucina helped herself up with aid from the surroundings. Leia was now some distance away, taking aim for a clean head shot. Sliding beneath, Lucina transitioned her strike into aiming with a bow. She fired off several arrows, which grazed Leia's ribs and chest. Lucina then delivered a Dolphin Slash, cutting open Leia's side. But Lucina wasn't quite done yet; she returned a knee strike straight into Leia's chin. She repeated this several times, busting Leia's lip open and sending teeth flying. Leia quickly unhooked another Thermal Detonator, and threw it at Lucina. The grenade caught on to the princess, blowing up and dealing hefty damage to Lucina. The bloodied princesses stood before each other again, as Leia fired on Lucina and damaged her arm. The time traveller rolled behind a stone wall, and used her Shield Breaker. This launched the debris at Leia, stunning her with the impact. When she turned around, Lucina was preparing a Critical Hit. Leia fired multiple times, but the charges were deflected by Lucina's blade, burning Leia's shoulder and chest. This time, Lucina was able to follow through, and connected with Critical Hit. The impact slashed the Alderaan Princess' body in two, as the rebel leader perished by the Falchion. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights